


Words On The Page

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Learning to read, The Book Thief AU No One Asked For, Wetting the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Annabeth Chase ran away from home when she was young, and when she was found by social services, was sent to the Castellan house. The death of Grover, who was supposed to go with her haunts her, and the only thing she had left of him is a book her carried around all the time, The Greek Myths.After being woken by a nightmare one night, she wants to read it.





	Words On The Page

Annabeth woke with a scream as she did every night ever since she arrived in the Castellan house. And as always, Luke, Papa, came in. This night was different, and he could smell it, that distinct smell. 

“C’mon, get up. I’ll wash the sheets.” And planted a soft kiss on her forehead. As he carefully took the sheets off, a book fell from under the mattress. He picked it up, studying the cover. It read The Greek Myths. 

“Is this yours, Annabeth?” He asked softly. She nodded. “Can you read it?” 

Annabeth stood silent and still, almost ashamed. 

“Do you want to read it?” Luke asked, and Annabeth looked up and smiled, nodding vigorously.

“I’m gonna clean these and then we’ll read this, okay?” Luke smiled at her and ruffled her hair, handing Annabeth the book. She sat on the floor, running her finger across the writing on the front. Even though she couldn’t read it, it still held significance for her.

She couldn’t help but think of Grover as she looked at the book and the words she couldn’t read. The poor satyr never deserved his fate, and now she won’t even be able to join him in the afterlife. He’s a plant now, on the side of 180. She sniffled and tried not to look at the bed that was meant for him. 

I remember Grover. The sky was an earthy green, the taste of flowers on my tongue. He was resistant to me, knowing all I could do was guide his soul away, but not to his friends. Annabeth has looked me straight in the eye, the young girls face an expression of pain. 

I watched as she picked up his book off the road, hand shaking. She never took her eye off me, as I cradled Grover in my arms. 

I’ve noticed the book thief’s thievery, the most significant, revolves around death. Don’t worry, Luke and Thalia’s time will come. The sky will be a gold, of the blinding kind as the book thief lay asleep, exhausted. 

Percy Jackson, the boy that lived across the street with an empty stomach and wobbly knees would’ve loved Grover. 

Luke came back in quietly putting new sheets and motioning Annabeth over. She climbed back on the bed, crawling under the sheets. The big book sat on her laps, Luke gently taking it. 

“May I?” He asked, before earning a nod and he opened it. “I’m not a very good reader myself, so we’ll help each other.”

He opened the book, the spine cracking with age, a sound that would soon enough become her greatest comfort. Annabeth leaned in, and he looked up at her. 

“How many words can you read on this page, Annabeth?” He asked. 

“About half.” Annabeth lied, and Luke looked up, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Stop when you don’t know a word.” He said, and a deep blush formed on Annabeth’s cheeks. Luke closed the book knowingly, after ripping out a blank page from the back, the sound echoing in the quiet night. He found a charcoal pencil Thalia had left in there. 

“Do you know the alphabet?” Luke asked. “They better have taught you that in school or I’ll sue them right now.”

Annabeth giggled and nodded. Luke scribbled in his horrid handwriting the alphabet. For hours, they went through it, saying words that start with the letter they were on. 

“C’mon, Annabeth, S! Think of mama, I’m disappointed in you!” Luke cheered her on, as the word suddenly popped into her mind. 

“SHI-!” Luke covered her mouth and threw his head back in laughter, before shushing himself and Annabeth. He gently pushed her down and kissed her forehead. 

“The midnight class is over now, Annabeth.” He said. 

“Wait.” Annabeth bit her lip. “‘Till I fall asleep?” 

Luke nodded, and settled back into his chair as Annabeth’s eyes drifted close. 

And all was well. For now.


End file.
